edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Shiki Granbell
Shiki Granbell (シキ・グランベル Shiki Guranberu) is an orphaned human raised by the residents of Granbell. Appearance He is a fair-skinned young boy with raven-colored spiky hair; which partially covers his slanted eyes and thin eyebrows. He dons a small, white bandage on his left cheek as well as a red pouch around his waist. His main attire consists of a red and black, open jacket with pockets on either side of the chest. Two black laces attached to the neck of his jacket hanging behind his head. Underneath he dons a simple white, v-neck shirt; a red design on the front patterns out into a Y''-shape. The green baggy pants house his lower body, with a noticeable white detail on both sides. His choice of footwear consisting of a pair of simple, black shoes.Edens Zero: Color Spread Personality Shiki seems to have a carefree, blunt and eager personality. Having lived his life in the robotic Granbell Kingdom, he never saw another human before in his life before meeting Rebecca. Having never seen another human before, let alone one of the opposite gender, Shiki became very excited and started groping Rebecca before asking asking her to be his friend, resulting in him being punched several times. He is very action oriented as when his friends seemingly betrayed him, he attacked them in order to protect the people he had just met, going as far as to protect a stranger and offer to stay behind in order to provide to to escape from his "friends". Despite their apparent betrayal of him, Shiki still considered the Granbell Robots his friends as he left and tearfully thanked them for everything before promising to always remember them. History Shiki was brought to the Kingdom of Granbell by his adopted Grandfather, The Demon King, where he met Michael another one of the robots and watched a shooting star which he his grandfather told him was a dragon, to which Michael said it was probably just a comet. After his grandfather eventually went offline, the robots of Granbell continued to raise him as he grew up, and even though he longed to go out and see the rest of the world, he stayed behind to look after and repair the robots. Synopsis Current Arc Shiki meets Rebecca and Happy showed after they arrive in Granbell Kingdom, literally dropping in on them as they were faced with a giant robotic cat monster. After realizing that Rebecca is another human and being punched for invading her personal space, causing them to flee back to town with him following. After greeting them again, he then introduced them to his friends before celebrating Granbell's first customers in a century and then falling asleep. After waking up to discover that his hair had been cut, he discovered the robots had captured Rebecca and Happy and tried to kill them in order to take their ship in order to get revenge on humanity for abandoning them. which was revealed to be just an act to get Shiki to leave with them before his friends ran out of battery power,leaving him alone. After saving Rebecca and Happy from his friends and offering to stay behind to give them time to escape, however Rebecca pulled him along with her saying "You said you wanted to see other lands didn't you?" to which he replies he did indeed say that. They then begin their adventure into the Sakura Cosmos and Shiki expresses that he misses his friends but is eager to make one hundred more in the universe. Powers and Abilities '''Mechanical Skills: '''Shiki said that he frequently did repairs on the robots of Granbell in order to keep them from falling apart. '''Gravity Ether Gear:' By using Ether Gear he can control gravity itself.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 56 He is capable of changing the direction of gravitational force around himself which enables him to stick to walls (by making gravity sideways). Float in the air by making gravity upside down.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 55Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 61 It is also known as a power of the Dark Ages. *'Demon Machine Style: Heavy Fist' (魔械流 重拳 Makai-ryū - Jūken):Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 57-59 Equipment Trivia *Shiki shares the same name as the protagonist of Hiro Mashima's previous work, Monster Hunter Orage. *The name Shiki also means four seasons (四季). This follows the trend of Hiro Mashima naming his main characters based on seasons. *Perhaps referencing his previous work, Shiki's appearance seems to be a strong mixture of Fairy Tail protagonists Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, sharing Gray's hair color and style and Natsu's facial features *Due to not meeting any other humans before, Shiki seems to have no concept of personal space or privacy, as he kept poking and touching Rebecca when they met and asked why he couldn't go into the changing room with her. Battles *Shiki Granbell vs. King References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male